


Dirty of Loudness

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Protip: if you're loud in bed, do not have sex in the same house as your daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty of Loudness

Toukai Mikoto is loud.

This is undeniable truth to anyone who’s been in his presence long enough to raise his ire. Toukai Mikoto has poor volume control. When Toukai shouts, glass shudders and just barely decides against breaking.

Toukai isn’t only loud when he’s angry, though with Nanase, he’s angry most of the time. Occasionally, he’s loud for other reasons. When he laughs, he tends to do it with enthusiasm.

Getting to the point, he’s loud in bed.

Nanase happens to like this trait of his. It’s flattering when everything he does gets a moan at minimum. He likes hearing Toukai say his name, since he says it so rarely in normal circumstances, and it sounds best when it’s gasped out through a haze of pleasure. At least, he thinks so.

Since he likes this in Toukai, he doesn’t do anything to discourage it.

There’s just one tiny little issue, and it comes up when Nanase joins Toukai and Misane at the breakfast table.

Nanase recognizes that look on Misane’s face. The furrowed brows, the hint of a frown… It’s the ‘I am disappointed in you but it would be pointless to tell you why’ face. The way she shuffles her feet and abruptly looks away from him and to her food cements it.

Oops.

Toukai, for his part, isn’t looking at Nanase either, but at least is trying to make conversation. “So, Misane, what do you have planned for today?”

“I was thinking I might take a morning jog.” She picks at her breakfast. “It would be good to get into the habit.”

“Great idea!” Nanase says, as brightly as he possibly can. “But Misane-chan, if you’re worried about your weight, I can promise you don’t have anything to fear-”

“Quiet!” Toukai snaps. It lacks much of the force it usually has, probably because Toukai can’t make eye contact with him for more than a second. Still, subdued for Toukai is relatively firm for anyone else’s standards.

Nanase laughs. “I’m just saying, sir. She’s not heavy.”

Misane silently eats another spoonful of food, then looks up and at a point somewhere to the side of Toukai’s face. “I’m not hungry today. May I be excused?”

“Oh- if you clear your place, it’s fine,” says Toukai.

“Thank you.” Misane clears her dishes without complaint, glances back at Nanase on her way past, and then is gone.

Toukai lets out a breath and looks toward Nanase. “...Do you think she-”

“Heard the whole thing,” Nanase replies.

Toukai’s ears color red. “Are you absolutely sure?”

“I don’t have to be a mind reader, I have eyes,” Nanase says. “...But I’m a mind reader too, so: yes, I’m sure. Maybe it would be better not to do this and that at your place again.”

“You think so,” says Toukai, and Nanase recognizes this look too: the narrowed eyes and the firmly set scowl make up the ‘you are an idiot’ face. He gets that a lot.

“We can always do it at my place,” says Nanase.

“I’ve seen your apartment, it’s a mess,” Toukai says. “There are electronics all over the floor.”

“I’ll clean it up if it’s for you!” says Nanase, and means it. “Or we could go to one of those seedy love hotels, I always wanted-”

“Your place will do.”


End file.
